koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Takatora Tōdō
Takatora Tōdō is a daimyo who has served eight different lords during his career. He chose to side with Ieyasu at Sekigahara and later became famous for overseeing the construction of Japan's castles. After his death, he has been praised as one of Ieyasu's loyal retainers of giant proportions. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic non-playable character since its starting title. His height for this series is 187 cm (6'2"). This counterpart also has an image song called Kōmyō ga Michi. His height in Saihai no Yukue is 183 cm (6') and he is 29 years old. He practices land surveying as a hobby and likes to eat mochi. Role in Games Kessen Tōdō is a zealous general for the Eastern Army in Kessen. He mainly leads a standard unit who specializes in commanding riflemen and archers. He's one of the few units who can bombard the enemy with cannons. He assists Ieyasu's campaign versus Yukimura at Seta and is commended by his lord if they win the battle. If the Eastern Army suffers defeat at Seta, Todo will be reported to have been killed. Should the Toyotomi suffer a continuous string of losses, he will gain sympathy for them at Osaka Castle. If the Western Army asks him to defect and performs well in battle, Todo will betray Ieyasu. He can be recruited into Nobunaga's army in Kessen III if his army is found and defeated during the siege of Odani Castle. Nobunaga's Ambition His crowning traits in the series are his high intelligence and political stats. His other stats for war are above-average and he is at his best with controlling constructs (foot soldiers and riflemen in older titles). Midway through the series, his morality stat dropped and has stayed as 1 point. Since his services are hard to procure in recent titles, he has been somewhat criticized as a joke character who is sure to betray or leave the player's services if he is left neglected. Takatora's persona in the online adaptation is a level 60 dagger wielding onmyouji who casts several magic spells as a boss character. He is confident in his abilities and believes he is a jack-of-all-trades with castles. During the Sekigahara campaign in the Dokuganryu no Yabou arc, he continues to serve as a retainer for Ieyasu. He uses paralyzing spells and other damaging attacks to wound the player's party. Saihai no Yukue In Saihai no Yukue, Tōdō is a sly and cunning young man. His mellow and cynical words masks his rather dangerous killing intent. He's in charge of Ieyasu's ninja unit and specializes in surprise attacks and various espionage projects. While he doesn't personally partake in the chase around Kyoto, Sakon recognizes his ninja as Mitsunari retreats through the city streets. He first appears in Sekigahara to attack the south-western front, planning to circle around Mitsunari's main camp in a pincer. Yoshitsugu, who guards the location, swiftly deals with Tōdō's advance. Weary yet impressed with Yoshitsugu's skill, he discretely gathers a massive army just for dealing with the Western general. Beaten again in their second encounter, he has his army surround Yoshitsugu and ends the "dangerous threat" against him. Though aware of Hatsu's feelings for Mitsunari, he does nothing to stop her treasonous actions yet demands her obedience. He seems to regret her last violent encounter with his ninja, vaguely implying that he cares for her. By the end of the game, Tōdō becomes unexpectedly fascinated by the Western commander after his final defeat on the field. When a frantic Lady Yodo calls for her ninja to kill Mitsunari, Tōdō commands his ninja to stop them. He's somewhat baffled by his heroic deed. Character Information Development The producer of the Samurai Warriors series wanted to answer fans' requests for new characters while appealing to the team's desire to include characters who could fit the multiple scenario options in the main story mode. He comments that these characters feel as though they would not normally fit in a typical Samurai Warriors title. In Takatora's case, he serves as the yin to their Yukimura. He contrasts Yukimura –who historically served one lord– with his flip-flopping loyalties so they chose to reflect this visually with his design and attacks in the game. Koinuma says he is like the "dark hero" of the title. Personality For his playable Warriors counterpart, Takatora is a man whose chilly appearance belies the warm heart within him. He is faithfully and enthusiastically loyal to his many masters. He swears absolute fealty to Nagamasa, even if their time together is bitterly cut short. Character Symbolism His Samurai Warriors counterpart is symbolized by the kanji symbols for "frost" (凍) and "nefarious" (兇). Takatora's three standard weapons gain their namesakes from a treasured sword, Ookanemitsu. It was believed to have been crafted during the Nanbokucho period by the same techniques which forged Bizen Osafune Nagamitsu. Ookanemitsu is thought to have been forged by Kagemitsu's successor, the third inheritor of the Bizen Osafune techniques; it was either his first or second sword to have been created. The particular marks along the sword's hilt suggests that it was once a long sword but was shortened years after its creation. According to Famous Kyōhō Stories, Hideyoshi presented the sword as a present for Takatora. It later became a treasured sword for the Tokugawa family when he switched allegiances. It can be viewed today at the Sano Art Museum. In the game, it is attributed to three concepts in Confucianism: Benevolence (Normal), Bravery (Power), and Intelligence (Speed). His first unique sword is named after Tsukuyomi, who is commonly known as a moon god in Japanese mythology. His second unique sword names a Ming Dynasty deity in Taoism, Baoshen, or literally known as "Hail God". The immortal met the legendary Zhang Daoling in a human disguise and offered a boat ride for the celestial master's trip to Mount Lungfu. To test the celestial master's integrity, Baoshen warned Zhang Daoling that a fierce storm blocked the way ahead and suggested for his passenger to turn back. Pleased by Zhang Daoling's dedication for his errand for it meant loyalty to the emperor, Baoshen morphed into his true shape and cleared the hail from the traveler's path. Both weapons additionally name cold temperatures or freezing condensation. Voice Actors *Masaya Matsukaze - Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd (Japanese) *Brian Dobson - Kessen (English) *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"I am truly sorry, Lord Tokugawa. But this is the ugly nature of war! So now, I shall abandon the east and spill blood for the west!!" ::~~Defecting; Kessen *"Took longer than I expected. Well, I'll let it pass. My goal has been achieved. Farewell, Yoshitsugu Ōtani. It turned out to be quite enjoyable. Should fate allow it, I look forward to our next battle." :"Hmph... You're a sly man, Takatora Tōdō. I anticipate our rematch as well... If I still live by then." ::~~Tōdō and Yoshitsugu; Saihai no Yukue Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset :X': Charges back before unleashing a wide diagonal slash. :'Y, X': Does a quick upward slice. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Charges forward while extending weapon's hilt. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Sends out a blue wave of energy. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Causes ice shards to rise from the ground. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Does a series of diagonal and horizontal slashes before ending the combo with a spinning attack. :'A (Musou): Does several straight thrusts followed by blue waves of ice. :A''' (True Musou): Similar to Musou attack but with an additional array of fire-elemental slashes followed by a spinning motion in the end. :'''A (Ultimate Musou): Leaps into the air and jabs downward to release giant ice crystals before drilling the ground to produce more shattering glaciers. :B''', '''Y: Swings upright while in mid-air. :B''', '''X: Dives unto the ground with weapon at hand. :Dashing Y': Draws sword from behind to perform a cross slash. :'Deadlock Attack: Jabs thrice before leaping back for a more severe thrust. :Spirit Cancel: :Special Skill: Powers up weapon by doing a quick pose. Mounted Attacks :Y''', '''X: :Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y: Fighting Style Historical Information Gallery Takatora-swchr2nd-concept.jpg|Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd concept Hyakuman-nin_no_Sengoku_Musou_-_Takatora_Toda.png|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Image:Todo-kessen.jpg|Todo in Kessen Todo-KIII.jpg| Kessen III screenshot Takatora-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Tendou portrait Takatora2-100manninnobuambit.jpg|Izumi Tōdō in Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou Takatora-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Tōdō Takadora in Samurai Cats Takatora2-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Takadora after Sekigahara Takatora-taikorisshidenv.jpg|Taiko Risshiden V portraits Todo-saihai.jpg|Saihai no Yukue artwork Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters